


The 'Bestest' Family

by Supreme_EvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Looking after Emma, Movie Night, Sick Emma, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_EvilQueen/pseuds/Supreme_EvilQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, we're a little and broken family... but we found it, ourselves." Emma has the flu and asks Regina to pick a movie for the two of them to watch. It brings up old memories and a wonderful revelation. Cute and fluffy SwanQueen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Bestest' Family

"You pick?" Emma asked, too tired to move from Regina's lap. The brunette rolled her eyes, but leaned forward to drop a kiss on the blonde's head.

"For you, darling," she whispered, smiling at Emma's giggle. Regina managed to lift Emma's head up and slip from under her before dropping it back to the couch, making the blonde grumble. "Sorry," she replied, pressing another kiss to her head before mulling over her movies.

Emma was just nodded in response and snuggled into her blanket further. She was recovering from the flu, and Regina was more than happy to play mother for her sick baby.

Regina pondered which DVD was most suitable for Emma's condition. Nothing high action, like Die Hard or James Bond because she would complain about the noises. No chick flick like Bridget Jones or Bride Wars because she would be bored. Romantic comedies in general made Emma bored actually- and nothing like Titanic or The Notebook otherwise she'd be hearing her sniff all night. Regina sighed, running her finger over the covers of the 'L' section.

 _Les Mis?_  Regina shook her head, too sad.  _Life is Beautiful?_  More sad.

Then, her finger grazed the perfect movie. Not too sad, not too funny and certainly no romance. Regina grinned, snatching it from the self and placing it into the machine, sauntering back over to Emma.

"Up, I want you on me again," she said, her eyes glinting. Emma snorted but lifted her head anyway, staring up at her. Regina slipped underneath it and placed it back on her lap, her fingers automatically going to run through Emma's, currently, ratty hair. "We're going to need to shower soon, dear," she said quietly. Emma just grunted in reply, pressing her cheek against Regina's thigh and pushing her head back so it rested on her abdomen.

Then, just as she had stopped fidgeting, she twisted her head round and used her nose to nudge the bottom of Regina's shirt out of the way so she could press several kisses to the bare skin. "Love you. Thank you," she mumbled, her voice thick and muffled.

Regina chuckled, the nose deep and raspy, making Emma shiver. "I know," she kissed her head. "I love you too, now let's watch." Emma nodded, twisting her head back to face the TV.

When she saw the menu screen though, Emma's mouth dropped and her eyes grew impossibly wide. "Regina!" she gasped out, scrambling to sit up, but falling back down almost immediately. She pointed at the TV and then at Regina, her eyes flicking between the two.

"Yes, honey?" she asked, feeling incredibly nervous. She hadn't expected this reaction. Emma's mouth fell into a small 'oh' shape as her gaze continued to shift from the TV to her wife. Regina assumed she was waiting for a response so opened her mouth.

"This is my-"

"It's my fa-" the both spoke at the same time, Emma clamping her mouth shut as soon as Regina's voiced reached her ears, motioning her to go on. The brunette clasped Emma's hand and cleared her throat nervously.

"This is my favourite movie. It was the first I bought for Henry and he adored it." She smiled at the memory. "He used to run around in blue pyjamas and make cities out of his building blocks only to destroy them seconds later." Regina looked at Emma, but gasped when she saw tears in the blonde's eyes.

"It's my favourite too," she whispered, moving to wrap her arms around Regina's neck and nuzzle her nose against her neck. "Gave me hope," she muttered into the skin.

Regina managed to remove the arms from around her neck and lay Emma back into her lap. "I loved Stitch and how no one wanted him, but he got his family an-" her voice caught, but she was silence anyway by Regina's lips pressing against hers gently, brushing the errant blonde strands from her face.

"You got your family though, in the end," Regina whispered so quietly.

A tear fell from Emma's eye and she nodded, smiling widely up at the beautiful woman she was so lucky to call her wife.

"Yeah, the bestest I could have wished for," she said, a wicked grin on her face. She knew how bad grammar annoyed Regina.

The brunette leaned forward for the remote to press play, and dug her finger lightly into Emma's side. "When you're better, I'll get my revenge," she teased.

Emma laughed, cuddling into her lap. "I don't doubt it," Regina nodded, leaning down to press a final kiss to her lips.

"Hush, darling, let's watch."

* * *

And that was where Henry found the two later, snuggled up together on the large armchair, crying at the scene and both mouthing the words;

"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good." Regina glanced down at Emma, and the blonde glanced up at Regina, both of them smiling shyly, gripping each other's hand tightly. Henry rolled his eyes and slipped out of the room, not wanting to get dragged over and cuddled to death, but couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at the sight of how in love his mothers were. They had been married eight years, but nothing made him happier than their happiness- which they had both sought for so long.

Regina sat quiet for a moment after before speaking. "You know that line... that should be our motto," Emma looked up, confused.

"Why?" Regina smiled, her hand resting on Emma's forehead and twisting the loose curls.

"Come on, we're a little and broken family... but we found it, ourselves and let me tell you," Regina smirked, lowered her lips to Emma's ear. "It's not good," Emma pouted, wanting to correct her, but Regina beat her to it. "It's the bestest."

* * *

**The movie was Lilo and Stitch if you didn't know, a Disney classic! Hope you enjoyed this and I had the idea because I saw a prompt somewhere, if this is your prompt please let me know and I'll give credit!**


End file.
